narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinju Hyuuga
Shinju Hyuuga (日向 真珠 Hyuuga Shinju) is a Jounin level kunoichi from Konohagakure's Hyuuga clan. Shinju Hyuuga belongs to Myttens on DeviantArt. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions. Appearance Shinju has dark blue hair with fair skin and white eyes with a lavender shade, underneath her left eye she has a beauty mark. She has bandage wrapped around her forehead to cover up the Hyuuga clan curse mark. Her clothing consists out of a lilac kimono, with a lavender sash and a dark purple obi over the top. It cuts off at the hip to reveal a long dark purple underskirt. She wears fishnet over her neck and shoulders, which stops just before her bust. She wears black heeled boots, which open at the ankle to become strappy. In part II Shinju lets her hair grow to her calves, she still wears bandages wrapped around her head. Her clothing consists out of a dark purple dress with a green stripe in the middle, with fishnet pants and bandages underneath. Just like her earlier appearance she wears a fishnet over her neck and shoulders, which stops just before her bust. She wears black heeled boots, which open at the ankle to become strappy. After Pain’s invasion, she changed her outfit again, this time to a lavender wrap around top (tied at her waist) with a lavender sash and lilac obi. She wears a dark purple skirt, with light patterns on it, which opens at the hip – showing the bandages around her thigh and giving easy access to her ninja pouch, keeping her boots from her previous outfits. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such 'Byakugan' As member of the Hyuuga clan, Shinju possesses the byakugan, a dojutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360 vision (with the expection of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae ), x-ray vision and ability to see the chakra pathway system. 'Status' Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Shinju's name means "pearl". *Shinju wishes to fight her'' father. *Shinju's favourite food are dango's,''fish ''and ''anything sweet, while her least favourite food are ramen, pork and'' anything too spicey''. *Shinju's favourite phrase is "flourish". *Shinju's hobby's are; knitting, teaching and watching the night sky. Reference I have used several of pictures I commissioned during my time on deviantart , I will credit every artist once I’m done with editing Shinju’s profile. Category:Or Category:Original Character